


Wolfstar Drabbles

by jerkbending



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, background James Potter x Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerkbending/pseuds/jerkbending
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.  ratings will be updated if needed.  please assume there is always background Jily.





	Wolfstar Drabbles

It's enough to make Remus wish he had a camera.

The small chamber group on the stage in the corner of the Great Hall is playing what feels like the thirty-seventh waltz of the evening, but at least this one is faster than some of the others. He can pretend it doesn't sound like the same song in a different key. The floor is glittering under the hundreds of candles, and it's been waxed so well that it's almost a mirror to the crowd of dancing couples.

It's not hard to find Prongs, though, all he has to do is look for Lily's hair.

Remus greeted his friends when they met up at the doors, and he hasn't been able to say two more words to James since. The Head Boy and Girl have danced every single dance, and Remus wishes the music would play forever, because he can tell they do too. He's pretty sure that Prongs' face is going to get stuck in that huge grin, but he's also pretty sure that's a price James is willing to pay.

Sirius nudges him with his elbow and hands him the drink he'd gone after; he's been gone a lot longer than it takes to spoon two cups of punch, but Remus isn't saying a word. There's been a crowd of their peers circling them all night in their own sort of reel, but Sirius hasn't danced with anyone but Remus and Peter and the other quidditch boys who had nervously hovered around them for the first hour; the music wasn't really suited to the -Sirius had called it 'headbanging'- that they'd done in the group, but that didn't bother Sirius.

All in all, it hasn't been the awkward night of standing on the wall with Peter that Remus had imagined the ball would be. He'd of course expected Sirius to run off as soon as Lily and Prongs had and run through every willing dance partner before 8pm, but he hadn't. He's spent the majority of the evening watching the dancing with Remus instead of being out there in the middle of it. Maybe it's in protest that Dumbledore ignored their suggestion of a rock band.

"Don't have many dances left," Remus says offhandedly to Sirius, "if you're going to have a go at it."

"Be a bit rude," Sirius laughs and grins in that way that makes his stomach flip, "running off without my date."

Remus frowns. Did someone spike the punch? "Your date, you mean the Invisible Woman."

Sirius snorts.

"Go on Pads, you came stag. You can dance with anyone."

"I didn't come stag," Sirius is talking to his cup now. Remus' head feels a little fuzzy. Definitely something in the punch. "Seems like my date hasn't wanted to dance, so, I haven't asked."

Remus shakes his head. He looks back out on the dance floor. No, multicolored trolls haven't replaced his classmates, there's no house elves riding eagles swooping down from the ceiling. Everything seems normal...

"I didn't come stag, Moony," Sirius says again, and he's not grinning this time. He looks...worried? That's not normal. "I guess...I assumed..."

"Assumed?" Remus repeats. It's about all he can do. They're sitting side by side but it feels like he's hearing Sirius through a tunnel. Maybe it's because Sirius is pressing their legs together and looking at him like he's a particularly complicated potions recipe.

"Guess I just assumed you-" there's a cheer from the dance floor and James and Lily are bowing to Kingsley and Bianca; Remus has a feeling they missed an impromptu competition.

"Well," Sirius sounds more like himself now; the music is slow again, but it's not a waltz. He smiles without the cocky bravado he wears like makeup, "Do you want to dance?"


End file.
